This invention relates to brakes and, more specifically, to brakes with means providing improved torque modulation.
Brake constructions using packs of interleaved discs and reaction plates have been widely used for a variety of purposes. In many instances, such brakes of conventional construction perform acceptably for their intended purpose. However, in other uses, problems attend the functioning of such brakes in that there may be variability in the coefficient of friction between the plates and the discs, in some cases, a large number of discs and plates are required to carry the torque unnecessarily increasing the size of the brake assembly and, in some cases, the range of hydraulic pressure available for regulating the torque capacity of the brake may be limited. Consequently, where relatively accurate control of torque capacity is required, difficulty will be experienced in many prior art constructions.